


I See You [Snupin]

by snapebatch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Severus Snape Needs a Hug, Songfic, snupin - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapebatch/pseuds/snapebatch
Summary: Siempre se ven, aún cuando no lo quieren.Basada en "I see you" de Missio.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	I See You [Snupin]

**Author's Note:**

> [ letra en español para más comodidad uwu ]

_Te veo cuando estás cayendo y deprimido, sólo un desastre._

• • •

La marca en su antebrazo ardía, pero Severus sólo podía mirar con la mirada vacía al otro chico, que lo miraba con los ojos llorosos.

—¿Por qué...?— trató Remus, pero Severus solamente se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo nada que perder— murmuró, bajando su mirada hacia la marca en su antebrazo.

Se sentía vacío por dentro. Hacia mucho que ni sentía nada que no sea aburrimiento y enojo, y el dolor en su brazo le recordaba que estaba, en efecto, vivo.

Remus se acercó dos pasos hacia él, pero se detuvo. Severus volvió a mirarlo, sonriendo de costado, aunque borró la sonrisa al ver las lágrimas bajando por el rostro con cicatrices del Gryffindor. Abrió la boca, pero Remus se aventó hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Los brazos de Severus quedaron inmóviles a sus lados, tensándose completamente ante la muestra de afecto de quien una vez casi lo asesinó.

—No te preocupes, Sev— murmuró Remus contra su cabello—, todo saldrá bien.

Severus sintió nuevamente que estaba vivo al sentir su corazón latir con fuerza, al tener la vista borrosa, al sentir las lágrimas mojando sus mejillas y bajando por su cuello.

• • •

_Te veo cuando lloras, cuando eres tímido, cuando quieres morir._

• • •

Severus se aferró con fuerza a la vieja camisa de Remus, el dolor en su pecho ahogándolo. No se sentía bien, y hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía bien, pero ahora era insoportable. Quería terminar con ese dolor, necesitaba hacerlo. Se lo merecía, lo sabía, pero no significaba que quería enfrentarlo.

—Tranquilo, amor.

Remus era un imbécil. Severus lloró y gimoteó, pero aún así el hombre lobo lo mantenía contra él. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Severus mató a su mejor amiga.

Severus mató a la mejor amiga de Remus, mató a su mejor amiga.

Mató a Lily.

A Lily, a James Potter, al niño de los dos.

Severus era un asesino.

No podía seguir de pie, sus piernas no soportaban su propio peso, y soltó la camisa de Remus, dejándose caer. Remus lo siguió y se sentó a su lado, abrazándolo. Remus también lloraba, también sufría, pero estaba ahí, consolando a un asesino.

Abrazó al hombre lobo por los hombros con fuerza y escondió su rostro mojado en su cuello. No lo merecía, pero lo quería.

—Lo siento...

Remus no le respondió, pero apretó su agarre a su alrededor, y Severus estaba más que conformado con ello.

• • •

_Te veo cuando sonríes; toma un tiempo, pero estás aquí._

• • •

El pequeño niño de ojos verdes sonreía en los brazos del hombre lobo, mientras esté le hacía pequeñas cosquillas en su pancita. Remus adoraba a su ahijado, pero por obvias razones la comunidad mágica no le permitía adoptarlo, y el director Dumbledore le dijo que el niño estaba mucho mejor con sus tíos.

Severus lo dudaba, pero tenía la pequeña esperanza de que Petunia Evans cambió su pensamiento de niña resentida con respecto a la magia y a su propia hermana, y lo creía en realidad, al ver al niño tan feliz y tan saludable luego de tantos meses desde aquella noche de Octubre.

Los ojos verdes del niño conectaron con los suyos y el niño le saludó con una manita regordeta y una sonrisa de dos dientecintos en crecimiento. Severus no sonrió, pero relajó su rostro y le devolvió el saludo con dos dedos. Remus miró hacia donde Harry y le sonrió grande a Severus, quien se sonrojó levemente de vergüenza.

Remus se acercó a él, dejando un beso en el cachete de Harry.

—Harry, él es el tío Sev.

Remus le sonrió con cariño a Severus, aunque él le frunció el ceño, aunque toda queja se borró de sus labios cuando Harry rió y balbuceó.

—Se' Se'— el bebé saltó en los brazos de Remus y luego se acomodó en el hombro del mismo, chupándose el dedo pulgar.

Severus sintió demasiada ternura en su interior como para ser él, pero le fue imposible no levantar su mano y acariciar el cachete regordete del niño, y sonreír cuando Harry agarró su dedo y le sonrió, aún con el dedo pulgar en su boca. Remus también le sonrió.

—Hola, Harry.

• • •

_Te veo cuando te escondes, y cuando mientes, no es una sorpresa._

_• • •_

—Todo está bien, Severus.

Remus sonrió, el nudo en su garganta casi cortándole la respiración, pero no importaba. Severus estaba concentrado en sus pociones, su trabajo, lo que amaba. Remus estaba teniendo un mal día, como siempre los tenía luego de la luna llena.

Una cicatriz nueva cubría su rostro ese día, y se sentía asqueroso. Veintitrés años tenía, pero parecía que había vivido años y años en guerras y batallas. No quería verse al espejo, nunca le gustaba hacerlo, menos cuando una nueva cicatriz adornaba su cuerpo, pero tenía que hacerlo, en caso de que haya una herida demasiado profunda o lo que sea.

Severus estaba dándole la espalda en ese momento, mientras él se encontraba apoyado contra la puerta del laboratorio de la casa del joven pocionista. Su mirada estaba perdida en el suelo y dos de sus dedos de la mano izquierda delineaban su nueva cicatriz, que comenzaba en su sien izquierda y seguía recto hacia su mandíbula. Era horrible, y aunque él no era el hombre más hermoso del universo ni mucho menos, las cicatrices sólo lo hacían más horrible. Quería pedirle a Severus la crema para la cicatrices, pero lo veía muy cansado últimamente, y lo que menos quería era cansarlo él aún más.

Suspiró imperceptiblemente mientras se mordía el labio. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría hasta que su rostro se llenase de cicatrices y Severus ya no quiera ni verle del asco que le tendría, y si seguía sin conseguir el dinero suficiente para lograr comprarse la crema, posiblemente eso sucedería en otro par de lunas llenas.

—Oye— la voz tan cercana de Severus lo sorprendió, y se sonrojó cuando vio que no estaba ni a medio metro de distancia de él. Bajó la mano de su rostro con rapidez y las escondió detrás de su espalda. Si Severus no había prestado atención a su nueva cicatriz antes, ahora definitivamente ya la vió. Tragó saliva—. ¿Necesitas algo para los dolores, lobo?

Remus negó con la cabeza. No le importaba el dolor, no ahora mismo que una nueva cicatriz arruinaba su rostro, pero al parecer Severus no estaba muy convencido. Le pasó un pequeño frasco de analgésico que Remus aceptó a regañadientes, y cuando tomó el frasco, Severus lo atrajo hacia él por su muñeca. El pocionista sostuvo el rostro de Remus entre su dedo pulgar e índice y lo miró detalladamente. Remus quería llorar. No quería que lo viera, no ahora, no con tanta atención. Remus estaba horrible.

Se le escapó una lágrima cuando Severus volteó su rostro con cuidado para ver la nueva cicatriz, que vio con una ceja alzada. Los puños de Remus le dolían de tanto apretarlos, pero tampoco quería alejar a Severus.

—Eres un tonto— dice Severus, y luego le deja un beso en la sien, al principio de la cicatriz, y luego otro, donde termina la misma, en la mandíbula. Remus aguanta la respiración—. Pero eres un tonto muy hermoso.

Severus gira su rostro y nuevamente quedan frente a frente. No le sonreía, porque él nunca sonreía luego de decir algo tan tierno, pero sus ojos mostraban mucho cariño, dirijido a él. Remus aguantó un sollozo mientras su pareja lo acercaba para besarlo con suavidad en los labios.

—Hermoso, Remus.

• • •

_Te veo cuando huyes de la luz dentro de tus ojos, cuando piensas que no noto todas esas cicatrices._

_• • •_

—Tengo el presentimiento de que estas no fueron hechas por el lobo en ti.

Cuatro y treinta y cinco de la mañana. Habían tenido una noche larga, repleta de pesadillas, y ya no querían volver a dormir. La habitación estaba oscura, sólo la suave luz amarilla de las farolas de la calle la iluminaba brevemente, y Severus estaba acostado con Remus sobre su pecho. Él había tenido una noche complicada, con una Lily ensangrentada culpándolo, de un Harry que nunca se volvió el pequeño niño feliz que conocía ahora y que tanto quería; pero no se comparaba con Remus. El hombre lobo se sentía mal, la última luna le había fracturado casi todas sus costillas y perforado el pulmón derecho, y aunque ya se encontraba bien físicamente, siempre eran noches duras donde Remus creía que en cualquier momento su lobo dominaría y saldría sin la Luna, atacando a todos sus seres queridos.

Severus tenía el brazo de Remus abrazándolo por la cintura, y él había colocado su mano sobre el mismo, acariciando con tranquilidad las cicatrices verticales y horizontales. No era idiota, sabía que Remus había sufrido, pero nunca hablaron del tema directamente. Era el elefante en la habitación, del cual tenían que deshacerse, porque aún era un peso en el alma de Remus.

—Tenía miedo de matar a mis padres— susurró Remus, acomodando su rostro sobre la unión del cuello y el hombro de Severus. Suspiró—. No me importaba lastimarme, no quería dañar a nadie. No veía otra opción que asesinar a la bestia, aún si yo debía morir para lograrlo.

—Mhm— Severus asintió con suavidad, comprendiendo. No iba a juzgar, no a Remus de todas las personas, pero ignoraba el pequeño dolor en su pecho al imaginarse a un pequeño niño de grandes ojos tratando de quitarse la vida debido a una maldición que le tocó a él, de todas las personas—. ¿Cuántos años tenías?

—Cinco— respondió tristemente—. Casi lo lograba— confesó luego de unos segundos, escondiéndose aún más en Severus, pegándose tanto hasta casi parecer uno—, pero mamá me detuvo. Me había encerrado en el baño, pero papá logró tirar la puerta— una risa amarga salió del castaño, provocando una pequeña mueca en Severus—. Nunca en mi vida me sentí tan mal como cuando vi a mis padres llorando. Pensé que no me querían, es decir, me volvía un monstruo bajo la luna llena, que tanto yo amaba. Si moría...

—Si hubieses muerto, hubieses sacado un peso de los hombros de tus padres— continuó Severus cuando Remus no habló más, entendiendo. Remus asintió suavemente—. Pero ese día te diste cuenta que tus padres te amaban aún con el lobo dentro.

—Hubiese matado yo mismo a mis padres con mi muerte que el lobo dentro mío.

—Me alegra saber que ahora entiendes que eres amado.

Remus se separó y miró hacia los oscuros ojos de Severus, que lo miraban con sinceridad. Severus sabía cuánto necesitaba su pareja sentirse querido, y no quería perderlo.

Lo era todo para él, aún con las cicatrices y el lobo en él. Con las inseguridades y los temores, las risas y los llantos. Todo era parte de Remus.

Severus amaba a Remus, no una parte u otra. Amaba todo de Remus.

• • •

_Estoy solo contigo, estás solo conmigo._

_Qué desastre has hecho con todo._

• • •

Severus gimió en la boca de Remus, disfrutando de las caricias que le iba repartiendo por todo el cuerpo. Severus ansiaba a Remus. Lo necesitaba. Lo quería.

Remus lo amaba, Severus amaba a Remus. No había necesidad de más, no importaba menos. Importaban ellos, y nada más.

Remus se deshizo de su camisa con rapidez y luego destrozó la de Severus, sacándole una pequeña risa. El hombre lobo le sonrió, y Severus sintió una descarga de electricidad en todo su cuerpo.

Era tan hermoso.

Ninguno de los dos podía estar sin el otro. Se necesitaban como una flor necesita del agua para crecer, como una mariposa que necesita sus alas para ir más y más alto. Si caía uno, caían los dos. Severus atrajo a Remus entre sus brazos mientras éste dejaba marcas en su cuello. En ese momento eran uno, no podían ser menos. Severus necesitaba a Remus; Remus necesitaba a Severus.

Cuando Remus entró en Severus, lo miró directamente a los ojos con la respiración agitada.

—Te amo.

Severus gimoteó de felicidad y de éxtasis.

• • •

_Espero que te veas a ti mismo como yo te veo. Sí, te veo._

_• • •_

Con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, Remus se acercó hacia él con tranquilidad, para luego abrazarlo por la cintura y dejarle un suave beso en los labios.

Los ojos ámbar de Remus hoy brillaban con felicidad, y Severus deseaba que fuera así siempre. Tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas por el frío y su cabello estaba levemente despeinado. Los labios, tan apetitosos como siempre, resaltaban con un lindo tono rosa en la pálida piel.

Hermoso.

Severus lo miraba con una calidez que siempre lo sorprendía, y eso le encantaba a Remus. El joven pocionista era un hombre tan serio que cuando se veía tan abierto hacia él Remus no lograba dejar de sentir que se enamoraba cada vez más y más.

Apretó las manos en la cintura de su pareja y lo miró con amor. Severus era tan hermoso que Remus no tenía una explicación para describir lo que sentía al verlo, sólo sabía que era asfixiante, pero _hermoso_.

Como Remus lo era para Severus.

Como Severus lo era para Remus.

• • •

_Te veo cuando persigues todos tus sueños dentro de tu cabeza_

• • •

—¿Así que este año será otro año para la casa de Slytherin, mi amor?

Severus asintió con confianza y bebió su vino con tranquilidad.

—Aunque Damián aún no pueda jugar, sé que lograremos ganar. Mi equipo es muy bueno. Y como últimamente están jugando más que limpio, también podremos deshacernos de un poco de mala reputación, ¿uh?

Remus asintió, contento con el optimismo de su pareja. Sabía que no era sólo por si el equipo de Quidditch ganaba o no el sábado, sino que también ese sábado por la noche Severus ganaría su título de Maestro de Pociones, lo que también lo haría el primer Maestro de Pociones más joven en décadas.

Remus explotaba de orgullo, y Severus era demasiado modesto como para hablar de ello y aceptar los halagos, pero él sabía muy bien todo el trabajo y dedicación que había detrás del título.

Severus era uno de sus mayores orgullos, y verlo tan emocionado con la ceremonia del sábado sólo lograba que Remus quisiera abrazarlo todo el tiempo.

Severus lo sabía, en realidad, y luchaba por no sonrojarse cada vez que veía la mirada de Remus hacia él.

• • •

_Te veo cuando ríes, y cuando amas hasta el final amargo._

• • •

Severus estaba frente a una de las grandes ventanas de Hogwarts. Remus estaba en la ventana a su izquierda. Los dos miraban hacia fuera, miraban cómo la barrera que protegía Hogwarts se rompía más y más; miraban hacia abajo, donde el caos reinaba.

Tres.

Severus miró a su prometido por última vez. Tantos años juntos, tantas situaciones buenas y tantas malas que vivieron juntos. Muchas batallas. Ésta era la guerra final. Ellos ganarían. El precio era alto, pero si ganaban (porque lo harían), eso no importaría.

Remus lo miró. La tristeza y la determinación brillaban en esos ojos que Severus tanto amaba. Extendió la mano hacia él, sin moverse, con las luces de los hechizos explosivos que rompían la barrera cada vez más rápido iluminando su rostro.

Dos.

Remus miró a su prometido, sabiendo que podía ser la última vez que lo hiciera. El peso de los años y las situaciones vividas se notaban en ambos, pero eso no quitaba para nada la belleza de Severus, ni afectaba en su personalidad. Él lo miraba con amor, tristeza y resignación. Ésta era la guerra, y ambos lo sabían.

Éste era el final de todo.

Tomó la mano de Severus, y ambos volvieron a ver hacia fuera, sin poder soportarse mirarse el uno al otro.

—Remus— la voz entrecortada y baja de Severus le llamó la atención, y sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, pero no volteó a verlo. Severus tampoco lo hizo.

—¿Sí, Sev?

—Prométeme que no me harás vestirme de blanco en nuestra boda.

Uno.

Remus rió con fuerza mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Severus también rió un poco, pero sus labios estaban apretados y hacía lo imposible por evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Se miraron fijamente, las emociones a flor de piel. Las manos unidas, apretadas cada vez más fuertes.

La barrera de protección se rompió. Los gritos de guerra se escucharon.

Remus asintió con suavidad.

—Lo prometo amor.

No todas las promesas logran cumplirse.

• • •

_Te veo en la oscuridad, al amanecer de algo nuevo._

_Sí, te veo._

• • •

El sol iluminaba la habitación casi con timidez por las cortinas semi abiertas. Las olas suaves del mar daban una sensación de paz y tranquilidad gigantesca mientras que las pocas gaviotas alrededor graznaban con suavidad. La puerta de la habitación se abrió con un leve chirrido y Severus apartó la vista de la ventana a la derecha de la cama, teniendo cuidado con la herida en su cuello.

Remus entraba a la habitación con una bandeja en sus manos, sonriéndole con amor. Severus lo miró mal, aún molesto, en especial al ver su traje blanco aún tirado en suelo de madera de la cabaña.

—Buenos días, esposo mío— cantó Remus mientras de sentaba a un lado de Severus, sentándose sobre sus piernas cruzadas y dejando un beso dulce en los labios del pocionista, quien no dudó en devolverlo pese a su (falsa) irritación.

—Mhm— murmuró, tomando su taza de café y disfrutando del sabor amargo del mismo.

—Nunca eres una persona antes de tu café. Encantador.

—Encantador será el golpe que te daré como no te calles y no quemes ese maldito traje blanco.

Remus rió con fuerza, sacando la taza de las manos de Severus y agarrando su cabeza con cuidado de no moverlo bruscamente. Lo besó por todo el rostro, terminando con un beso profundo dónde Severus casi logra tenerlo sobre él, pero se controló. Aunque técnicamente es su luna de miel, Severus necesita recuperarse, y eso significa reposo.

Severus le frunció el ceño.

—Imbécil.

—Así me amas— respondió el hombre lobo con indiferencia, devolviéndole la taza de café negro y tomando su té de manzanilla con gusto.

Severus no negó nada, sólo miró a Remus, pensando en que en realidad no podía negarle nunca nada. No a Remus.

• • •

_Significas todo para mí_.

**Author's Note:**

> y hasta aquí esta historia (?) una pequeña aportación al mundo de snupin uis...
> 
> espero que les haya gustado uwu♥


End file.
